


The Pursuit

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek, khanolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, birthday fic for liathwen!, khanolly, tw: threat of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast away on a forest moon (no, not that forest moon), Molly has fallen into heat, and Khan can't help but go after her. A delicious Khanolly one-shot for liathwen's birthday!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



Khan stepped as lightly as he could onto the stump end of the fallen tree and looked out into the vast, whispering darkness. His sharp predator’s eyes, as blue as the primitive flowers that glowed out of a patch of moss nearby, scanned the slim spaces between the trunks of the mighty fern trees, looking for any sign of her passing. His unnaturally keen ears marked only the faint rustle of the damp wind through dense vegetation, the small sounds of insects. But it was his acute sense of smell that would surely seek out the little Omega, no matter where she might flee. Acute, yes. And just now, primally motivated. 

There! There was her sweet scent, the scent of her heat, alluringly mixed with the heady odor of night blooms. Khan felt all his muscles tense, ready to spring after the girl, overtake her, make her see reason…and then…

Khan forced himself to relax. He’d need all his wits to pursue her, keep from sinking into the mire, prevent jumping carelessly onto the jumbled, wet wood debris that choked the forest floor. His height, his weight, the terrifying strength of an Alpha Augment were no advantage here. His lighter, more slender target could move faster through this pathless tangle. If he tried to move at speed, he’d just end up with a rotten perch cracking apart underneath him, falling to break an ankle, or worse. 

He’d prefer not to have to pursue her while nursing a broken bone. Though of course he’d always pursue her, while he could still move at all. He couldn’t stop himself. 

Her heat. It had come upon her so suddenly, flushing her pale face and dampening her rich brown hair with a fine sweat. An hour ago Khan had been rummaging through the scorched debris from their crashed shuttlecraft, still searching for anything that might help him build some sort of beacon. He’d been laser-focused on securing them rescue from this forest moon---rescue of any sort, even at the hands of their pursuers from Section 31---but as he’d stood there contemplating the possible uses of a half-melted thentanium coil, a delicious scent had drifted toward him. Turning, he saw her, peeking at him from around the rough shelter they’d constructed. 

Her little face was pinched with hunger---even after a week stranded on this wooded moon, they’d found almost nothing they could eat, and the sight of her wrung his heart---but her eyes, her lovely big brown eyes had been wide, fixed on him, her lips parted, her skin warm and flushed. And his blood began to howl in his veins. 

He’d dropped the coil, uncaring of the beacon, and moved toward her. But she held out a hand, bidding him to stop. 

“No, Khan,” she’d said in her sweet voice, her eyes bright with longing. “You---know how I feel about you. You must know it, especially after I helped you escape Section 31. But we can’t. I can’t. Become pregnant. Not now.”

“Molly,” he’d heard himself growl out. He trembled where he stood. “You’ve gone into heat, beautiful Omega. You didn’t tell me it was nearly your time.”

“It wasn’t. Isn’t.” Molly backed up a step, still holding out that quelling hand. “It must have been...you. Those days in the shuttlecraft, alone with you, your scent. I ignored it, thought it must be adrenaline from the chase, but---”

“Even I don’t normally have such a strong effect on Omegas,” Khan had told her. “We must be highly compatible. You and I.”

“Um. Yes.” Molly licked her lips, a tiny gesture that sent fire coursing through his body. All he wanted, all he could want was to run to her, bear her down where she stood, yank up her short blue uniform dress and---

He must have made a terrifying sound, because she’d given a gasp of panic, turned, and fled into the trees. He’d started after her, utterly without thinking of course, for after two seconds he’d slipped on a patch of muck and fallen heavily into a drift of half-rotten fern fronds. He’d wallowed, shouting in frustration, and had had to wrest himself back under control, to rational thought. That had taken far too long. 

But it had been lucky, really. By the time he’d been ready to go after her, she’d gone far enough ahead that the scent of her heat had abated to a teasing trickle. He was no longer a rutting animal; he could think clearly. And his wit was the only thing that would give him a chance of catching up to her in this gnarled nest of a forest. That, and his relentless stamina.

Khan parted the fronds between two trees and insinuated his lanky form between the furry trunks. There ahead of him lay a stream-bed, with only a thin veil of water skimming over the rounded stones. And there, a small footprint pressed distinctly into the fuzzed top of a mossy rock. She wasn’t far. 

“Little Omega,” he heard himself say. “Soon I’ll make you mine.” Once again, his hand drifted down to check his hip pocket. 

Then his head snapped up as a thin scream drifted through the trees ahead. 

“Khan! Kha--” 

Her voice was cut off sharply, but even before the cry ended, Khan was crashing through the trees and pounding his way up the stream-bed, finally free to move quickly. She’d sounded afraid, his Omega was in danger---

Khan burst into a small clearing. There was Molly, but she was being held around the neck by a huge bull of a man wearing Section 31 insignia. The man, clearly another Alpha, was pointing a phaser directly at Khan. 

“Hold up there, Harrison,” the man said, tightening his grip on Molly. Her small hands were pulling at the man’s arm, but he was ignoring that; she was getting nowhere, and the thug clearly knew it. “Look who ran right into our sweep, and doesn’t she smell delicious. Seems like it’s meant to be.”

The man sneered, and Molly gave a whimper. Khan forced himself to ignore her for the moment, for there was one more thick-necked thug moving up on him from the side, another phaser trained on his chest.

“Cuff him,” the first man drawled. “Admiral Marcus wants him alive. But there’s no hurry, is there, Jake? Plenty of time to have some fun with this hot little beast, before we get rid of her.” He leered down at the struggling Molly. 

“Too right,” said the second man. “And since we’re so humane, I’ll even stun you first, Harrison, so you don’t have to watch.”

A blast of phaser fire, a cry from Molly, and Khan felt his vision red out. 

Minutes later, Khan wiped blood from his hands onto a Section 31 uniform shirt with great satisfaction. The stun shot from the phaser fire was nothing more than a slight ache in his ribs, fading already. Molly was staring at the other body, her hands stroking to soothe her neck and unwittingly sending rich waves of her scent into the air between them. Khan inhaled deeply; the perfume of her was calming down his killing rage, leading him away from death, toward life. 

“This filth,” he said to her, standing and shoving the broken body away with one booted foot. “To even think of harming an Omega in heat. Obscene. Are you all right, Molly?”

“Just shaken, really,” she answered. “But now, Khan...you need to go.”

“There may be more of them,” he said, turning, but froze when he saw the phaser in her hand. 

“I’m sorry, Khan. You know...you know I love you. Like you. Um, very much. But you’ve got to stay back. I mean it. I won’t let you near me.” Her thumb pushed the setting over, almost to kill.

“Molly,” he said, unable to keep himself from pitching his voice even lower, making the word a purr. “Listen---”

“Khan, we’re being hunted. We’re stranded on this moon, with no supplies, almost no equipment. I haven’t had anything to eat for three days, since the last of the emergency rations, and it’s been even longer for you. Khan, I can’t become pregnant now. I can’t.” Her hands trembled on the phaser, even as her eyes lingered on his face, his body. “You saved me. I adore you for that. But I can’t, I can’t let you touch me.”

“Even if I give you this?” Moving slowly, so as not to startle her, Khan reached into his hip pocket, pulled out the hypospray he’d secreted there before leaving the shuttle behind.

“Is that a contraceptive?” Molly darted forward, snatched at the hypospray. She kept the phaser trained on him even as she held the silver tube up to read the label on the cartridge. 

“I found it in the medkit.” Khan swallowed hard; his blood was molten metal under his skin. “We’ll have to make sure it still works first, but---”

“Oh, Khan,” Molly cried, flicking open the device and pressing it hard into her arm. The hypospray hissed. Molly checked it was empty, flung it aside, and ran at him. 

Her small hands locked in the dew-damp fabric of his shirt, pulling him down to the ground, and Khan gave a heavy moan as he finally, finally let his hands close over her flesh. She smelled like heaven itself, like musk and roses and desire, and her skin was hot under his hands, but---

“Wait, Molly,” he gasped, fighting for control with every fiber of his being. “We can’t stay here. They’re likely searching every planet and moon in this system. Sooner or later this patrol will be missed. There could be more of them within hours.”

Molly gave a piteous whimper that nearly broke his resolve, but reluctantly she got to her feet. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she offered him her hand. “Khan. I know a place we can go, where we can hide. I found it yesterday when I was looking for a place to bathe. Let me show you.”

His heart in his throat, a heavy throb growing between his legs, Khan followed her lead as she pushed through the fern trees once more, making for the stream-bed. For an endless, unknowable time she drew him onward, following the trickle of water, until finally Khan’s ears heard a roar growing in the distance. 

“Waterfall,” he murmured as Molly swept aside a last curtain of fronds and led him out onto soft green banks. “Molly, you are brilliant.” 

White water surged over a shelf of stone and crashed twenty meters down into a roiling pool; Khan’s keen ears heard the sound of rocks tumbling and churning to smoothness in the dark, violent depths. The stream-bed they’d been following was just one trickle; some small nest-building creature had dammed most of the flow of the little stream. The rest of the river surged away to one side, cutting deeply into the slope and stirring up even more mist. Vapor hung heavily in the air, and Molly’s scent grew fainter in his nose, even though she was standing right beside him. 

“Brilliant,” he said again. The wet air would hide their scent, especially hers, from pursuers. For a time. Long enough. 

“I’ve not shown you the best part yet,” she called to him over the sound of water. Smiling, she released his hand and walked up to the waterfall itself, picking her way over the wet rocks. When she reached the foot of the cliff, she turned back to him and beckoned, the water droplets in her hair scattering bits of rainbow, and disappeared behind the waterfall. 

“Oh, Molly,” Khan whispered, scrambling over the rocks after her. He was nearly there, he’d reached it, he saw the lush greenery of the cave mouth, she was waiting there in the dimness, and by hell, she’d already pulled off her uniform dress. Her bare skin, the fire in his body, he reached out, he touched---

She cried aloud, the sound almost lost under the roar of the waterfall. Her small hands pulled hard at his clothing. Shaking, he tore the thin shirt over his head, kicked at his boots, shoved at his trousers until he was as bare as she was. Down they tumbled together onto the deep moss, its wet, earthy smell only a base note to the overwhelming scent of her heat. 

Hands stroked and clutched and trembled; Khan slid his body down the miracle of her skin. Her breasts under his mouth, the pink nipples swollen and so tender against his tongue. Her small fingers combing through his thick mane of hair, pressing gently, urging him lower, lower. 

He paused for just a moment to stroke his cheek down her belly, to savor the dense, rich scent that poured from the heart of her fire, the center of her desire for him. The downy softness of her patch of hair, and then, and then, that sweetest place, the place he needed to be more than anything he’d ever needed. Reverently, he slipped his tongue into her wet little slit and, as Alphas had done since before time was time, he tasted the hot liquid of her, drinking her scent into the marrow of his bones. Distantly, he heard her sobbing. 

He raised his head then to look into her face, framed against the dense moss by her spreading hair. Those eyes, pleading him. His name falling from her lips, again and again. 

“Khan. Khan. I need you. Please.”

Ah, the sound of her begging for him, here in this little cave on a forest moon, was the best sound he’d ever heard. Better than the welcoming shout of a huge crowd of subjects as he’d appeared on his balcony of state, so many years ago; better than the sound of the wind over his vast domain; better than the heavy sound of warp engines that meant _freedom._ Her. His Molly. Oh, he’d be her Alpha. He’d bring her pleasure.

In these moments, an Alpha knew best what his Omega needed. The taste of her would guide his instincts, and the keener an Alpha’s perception of what his Omega craved, the higher her ecstasy...and the better his chances of her choosing him as her Bondmate. Yes. It had ever been thus. He’d show himself worthy, win her heart as well as her body. Starting here. “Turn over,” he ordered her. 

Molly scrambled to obey, and he growled with lust to see her bare pink arse, just waiting for him. His instincts spoke clearly, and his intuition did not lie. He grasped her hips to pull her closer, then drew his hand back and slapped that pretty pink bottom. 

Molly moaned and wriggled. He slapped her arse again. And again. 

Yes. Her cries had taken on a desperate note, her scent a darker tone. He’d tasted the need for pain in her; a subtle perception, perhaps, but by no means rare, though it took an Alpha of uncommon audacity to actually strike an Omega in heat. 

But Molly was lifting her bottom into each rhythmic spank of his big hand. The sight of her eager pleasure in the act misted his vision with red once again. God, he had to have her now, and judging by the way she was presenting her soft pink folds, she was beside herself with need as well. Khan pushed her down into the moss, mounted her body, and gathered her hair in his hand. 

“Molly. I’m going to penetrate you now,” he said, his voice thick in his throat. “Going to fuck you, then knot you. Yes?” No use holding back his knot from her now...he was as lost as she was. He’d go as far as she’d let him...

“Yes, please, please, now,” she cried. “I want all of it, everything. Khan!” Her voice echoed back from the cradling walls of stone. 

Well, perhaps not everything. Khan would not give her the Bond-bite today, not during their first mating. But soon, perhaps. Soon.

Gasping, Khan reached down to guide his heavy Alpha cock toward the soft nook of her bottom, pressing it into the wet heat of her pussy. Then he leaned hard on her shoulders to hold her down, set his hips, and pushed. 

Molly wailed and struggled as his cock slid inexorably inside her. Oh, she was tight and slick and hot, swollen with heat inside as well as out. Sharply, he slapped one side of her bottom, and she went limp once more. 

He lay still above her, not wanting to begin his thrusting too soon and hurt her. “Khan,” she pleaded in that lovely little voice. “Please. Please move in me.”

“I promise I will,” he whispered into the shell of her ear. He took a deep breath of her nape, pulled her hair to turn her head so he could lay his cheek against hers. “I will, Molly.”

“Khan,” she whispered, almost inaudible under the rush of water. 

“Quiet, or I’ll spank you again.” He let his lips curve in a smile. 

Molly opened her mouth wide and shouted his name. And Khan laughed, and obligingly slapped that sweet round buttock again and again, stopping only to begin moving in her. 

Quickly, they found a rhythm together, their skins soon growing slick with sweat as well as with the gentle mist of the falls. Molly sighed, and wept, and urged him on, reaching back to pull his thighs in close as best she could. Still, Khan held himself back, well knowing that the longer he could wait for the final, hard moments of their mating, the greater her pleasure in him would be. 

After many minutes, however, Khan could feel that the time to savor was coming to an end. His knot was rising, swelling at the base of his cock and aching to be thrust into her tightness. Again Khan spoke into Molly’s ear, pitching his voice low and rough. 

“Are you ready for me, Molly? Ready to take my knot?”

“I feel it, Khan. Yes. I’m ready. For your knot.” Molly braced her hands against the soft moss, opened her legs wider for him. 

Khan felt a gathering within, a coiling, a surging unstoppable urge that started in his back and coursed down his belly, tightening painfully in his swelling knot. Unbearable to deny it. He must draw back one final time, then, once again holding his Omega down, give her his last, most powerful thrust, punching his knot inside her pussy.

Molly’s scream echoed back into his brain, down his spine as he roared out his climax over her. He was spilling in her, pouring, filling her to overflowing with his semen, even as his knot swelled to deepen her orgasm as well as to keep all he gave her inside. Something in him shuddered at the violence of it, the headlong desperation of a heat-mating between fertile Omega and virile Alpha, painful and ecstatic for both partners. But there was no stopping it now that they’d gone over the edge. Their voices blended and soared together, filling the cave with sound. In the last moments Khan pressed his teeth tightly together, pushing down his Alpha urge to bite. 

When the last echoes died away, leaving only their soft panting under the roar of the protecting water, Molly stretched lazily underneath him. She turned her head and said something quiet. 

“What did you say?” he rumbled into her ear, letting his hands slip across the soft skin of her shoulders. 

“I wish I could turn over,” she said, more distinctly. “So I could hold you too.”

“We may be able to do that. Push your hips back.”

Carefully, he guided her to pull up her legs and turn them to one side, then to roll underneath him, all the while holding her hips and leaning close to safeguard their connection. Finally, Molly settled on her back in the soft moss and pulled Khan down into her embrace. 

The sweet comfort of her arms, twining around his back. The incomparable rightness of their mouths pressing hungrily together, sharing their breath. 

“You didn’t bite me,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I would not,” he told her seriously, looking into her eyes. “Not in our first shared heat. It wouldn’t be fair to Bond you to myself.”

“I wanted it. Wanted you to,” she said, her gaze as serious as his. “I mean, you’re probably right. But I see now...why it happens sometimes. At least I know your name.”

“You also know I’m a fugitive. I made an enemy of Starfleet, and they’ll never stop hunting me.”

“Yes. But I’m here now. And I wanted you since the moment I saw you. I’ve never changed my mind about that.”

Khan’s heart gave a painful squeeze. She was so lovely, so giving. Her heart so true. “Perhaps,” he heard himself saying, “with your next year’s heat, I can give you the Bond-bite. And perhaps, if you’re willing...if we can find a safe place…”

“...You can give me a child.” Molly cradled his head against her shoulder. “Oh, Khan. Yes, I’d like that.” Khan closed his eyes, let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Peace. Hope. Complete. 

After a time, his knot subsided, allowing them to slip apart. But he didn’t go far, still holding her close, skin to skin, nuzzling her nape as she drowsed. 

But all was not well; her belly was grumbling hungrily under his hand. Khan sat up suddenly, blinking. “Molly. I’ve just remembered. I took something from the bodies…”

He turned toward his discarded trousers, rummaged in his pockets. When he leaned once more against her back, he reached around and showed her the two protein bars he’d scavenged. 

“Oh, Khan!” The helpless delight in her voice wrung his heart as she snatched at the food, tore open a wrapper and crammed one inside her mouth, sighing in pleasure. Then she frowned, her mouth still full, and passed one of the bars back toward him. 

Khan sternly pushed her hand away. “No. That’s not how it works. I eat only after you have enough. I have muscle mass to spare, and an Augment metabolism to make the best use of it. But you...I can’t bear seeing you so thin. Eat it, Molly. We’ll get more when we find the dead scouts’ craft.” 

Still chewing, Molly turned toward him, her eyes alight. “Yes,” he said. “It can’t be far. I can override the code, get the engines going. In space we can scramble their signals, leave this system. It’s well worth a try.”

Molly swallowed. “And they’re probably flying the same kind of short-range craft that we crashed in,” she said, eagerly ripping into the second bar. “We should haul the bodies to our wreck, use that last bit in the fuel canister to set it all on fire again. It’ll smolder in the damp, make a smoke…” 

“And when the searchers come, they’ll find our wreck easily and believe it was the scouts who crashed. We’ll be well away before they realize their mistake.” Khan stroked her neck. “Brilliant, Molly.” Oh, their children would be magnificent…

“And if we hurry, we might be able to continue enjoying my heat in a proper bed,” she said. “Well, a bunk. Maybe there will even be tea.” 

“A bunk sounds wonderful.” Khan stood, his head brushed by tiny ferns that grew from the cave ceiling. “What do you say, Molly? Shall we go?” 

“Yes,” she answered, taking his hand and pulling herself up to stand beside him. “Together.”


End file.
